Smart Devices
First off I'll put down a list here of pay -or- free english otome games. So you can decide for yourself which of the four options below you like best and if the game is capable with your device. ( IOS for Itunes, Android for Google ). If I don't I'm afraid I'll go crazy myself,... there are too much games... it'd be chaos o.O I'll put the games in these four different sections: *Free *Pay *Gree *Intro Free Don't worry if some of the sections make your head spin, I explained shortly what kind of games each one contains. Free First off free games, 'cause we all like stuff when it's free.. right ^w^? Well these games are free yes, but.. ofcourse there is a but to them. Most of these games have a daily reset, what I'm trying to say is that everyday you get a certain amount of "energy" to play through a part of the game. So unlike pay-games you can play ( let's say one chapter ) each day. It will take longer to get to the ending.. but it deffinitely raises the tension having to wait one day to see what happens next. Here are some free Android-IOS games: ''' -London Detective Story ( APP Android & IOS )' > Free for IOS -MOTEMOTE '( APP Android & IOS )' -Purelove '( APP Android & IOS )' -Love Academy '( APP Android & IOS )' -L.A.-YAOI- '( APP Android & IOS )' -Forbidden Love ~The Unforgivable Couple~ '( APP Android & IOS )' -Days of the Divine '( APP Android ) ' ' London-detective-story.png Motemote.jpg Tumblr m7tqe89UJr1rr5slc.png DcOJH.png Kindanlove title.png Tumblr mghfdlPMoL1rbometo1 1280.jpg Days of the divine fantasy otome visual novel by tirinity-d60incu.png ' Pay Here are the pay-games, guess the name says it all. These are games that you have to pay for in order to play. Some are a one time pay for a full game. Some are a one time pay for three routes, and the other routes you have to purchase in order to go through. '''Here they are:' -London Detective Story ( APP Android & IOS ) > Pay for Android -Shall We Date?: Ninja Love ( APP Android & IOS ) -Shall We Date?: Prince Love ( APP Android & IOS ) -Shall We Date?: Heian Love ( APP Android & IOS ) -Shall We Date?: Konkatsu Love ( APP Android & IOS ) -Shall We Date?: Actor To Be ( APP Android & IOS ) '-Shall We Date?: Ninja Destiny '( APP Android & IOS ) '-Road to emerald ' London-detective-story.png Unnamed.jpg Tumblr m26tifUx8N1qj0npl.jpg 403861 original.png Tumblr lry2vcfLfW1r1rn8qo1 400.jpg 647571 20111020 640screen001.jpg ''' Gree Here are the gree games... the what games? Yes the G-r-e-e games. Those games are in browser form ( let's call it that ). They are free, usually have a daily "energy" amount that resets at a certain time, based on actually pay-games, and often come with extra sequel stories that are sometimes different from the sequels in the pay-version of the game. '''Here are Gree games: -Be My Princess for Gree ( APP Android & IOS ) -My Sweet Bodyguard for Gree ( APP Android & IOS ) ''' -Celebrity Darling for Gree ( APP Android & IOS ) ' -Shall We Date?: Ninja Love '( APP Android & IOS ) -Shall We Date?: Ninja Destiny '''( APP Android & IOS ) ' Screenshot 2012-06-21-20-37-15.png Tumblr md8hjhE85K1r1rn8qo1 r1 500.jpg Celebrity.png 404078 original.png ' Intro free Last but not the least amount of games around, are the intro-free ones. With that I'm trying to say, that the download is free, the introduction is free but the character routes are pay ( you have to pay for every single character... sequels etc. ) Voltage Inc. makes most of these type of games ( so there is going to be a long list.. 90% Voltage, 10% other. ''-note'' that Voltage games crash on certain devices~! ) The List: -Shinsenrenki ( APP IOS ) -Pinky Distortion ( APP IOS ) -In Your Arms Tonight ( APP Android & IOS ) -My Forged Wedding ( APP Android & IOS ) -Love Letter From Thief X ( APP Android & IOS ) -Pirates In Love ( APP Android & IOS ) -Be My Princess ( APP Android & IOS ) -Seduced In The Sleepless City (''' '''APP Android & IOS ) -A Knight's Devotion ( APP Android & IOS ) -My Sweet Bodyguard ( APP Android & IOS ) -Office Secrets ( APP Android & IOS ) -Prince's Proposel ( APP Android & IOS )